Operation Wormstache
by JosieStyle
Summary: Trunks found out about his dad's funny phobia... ONESHOT


**Operation Wormstache**

It was a warm day at Capsule Corp. Bulma had nothing to do and decided to hang out at the pool with her husband and the two brats, as Vegeta liked called them when Goten was with his heir. Goten and Trunks were best buddies since the day they met and it was a fun thing to encourage this because now Bulma and Chi Chi could regularly meet up and have their secret Super Saiyan talks together.

In her pink swimsuit, Bulma placed herself on the sunbed next to her sleeping Saiyan Prince. He was still wearing his full warrior suit, except for his boots. Bare feet rested on the bed, one knee folded over the other. His arms folded behind his neck and head slightly nodded off to the right. There was a little noise he made when inhaling through his pointy nose. His own Saiyan snore. _Hm..._ Bulma smirked. It was a rare view to find him like this but figured it was because of the warmth. Everyone was a little effected by it. Well... except for those two digging a hole in the mud. Bulma frowned in wonder. _What on earth are those silly kids doing, becides from ruining the grass?_

Goten giggled as he found a big worm. It was the biggest they had so far. With a satisfied smirk he showed it to Trunks.

"Look at this one." Trunks, who had gattered a few wurms in his green bucket glanced at the pink wiggly thing and snickered.

"Oh that is the biggest one so far, Goten. Good job. Oh boy, Dad is gonna be so mad," he giggles. Goten smiled and turned his head to take a sneaky peek at his meen uncle.

"It's gonna be hilarious!"

"Ssshhh," Trunks gestured quickly because the youngest one was too loud. It will ruine all the fun.

With covering his mouth Goten nodded. But being a kid and all, he immediately asked "What if Bulma catches us?" Now, both kids looked up from their personal mudbath and saw Bulma reading her magazine halfhearted. She had taken down that sunglasses so they couldn't see if she was watching them. Trunks chewed on his lowerlip and had an idea.

"We wait until mom is sleeping. She worked all night on something. I am pretty sure she will be out in no time. Then You take the biggest worm. I'll take care of the rest, alright?" Trunks started to grin evilishly. This would be so funny.

"Wait, almost forgot. I need to get my I-phone. To take a picture." Trunks got up from the ground. Mud dropping with a squishy thud off from his bare knees. He quickly watched if his mom followed his tracks but her face was still planted on her magazine. He then rushed inside to his room. Goten made the wurms ready and washed the mud off by dipping them one by one inside the pool.

Bulma had lost her interest for the magazine and watched how Vegeta was doing. It was kind of nice to have him here for once. He had been so nice today. Now he was snoozing so quietly and she thought he looked cute. With this sun he already started to tan. When she eyed the kids the two halfbreeds where still buzy digging in that hole. 'Wierdo's,' she snickered. And decided to lay back for a while and enjoy the weather.

"Alright mom is going down, I told you she would," Trunks whispered. That means **it was time**.

Operation Wormstache was a go.

They tiptoed towards the sleeping Saiyan Prince. He had been there fo awhile now and it had gotten too cosy for him there, to Trunks's opinion. Goten was a bit more nervous but that was okay, because he was just younger and Trunks understood that. That's why he could do the one worm. Only one. He will do the rest.

Goten picked out his biggest one out of the bucket and glanced for a moment at the angry looking face of father's friend. Even when he was asleep he looked angry. "Where are you waiting for," Trunks giggled softly. Goten smiled with him. And with a fast motion he just dropped the worm onto Vegeta's upperlip. Trunks had to glasp his mouth to hold his laughter and fastly took a picture. The wurm was behaving nicely. He was just chilling over there like nothing happened. Then it was Trunks time, since his Dad hadn't react to this, at all. He took the bucket and lowered it's contence right in one of the boots. Sixteen of those earthwurms fell in it and that's were Goten had lost it.

He started laughing out loud and fell on his back. Trunks startled at first _but what the heck_. It was funny! So he started as well, throwing the bucket back in the pool, hiding edvidence. Sort off. Forgetting the part that they were covered in mud.

By the sounds of laughter Vegeta blinked awake finding the two brats near him. He shot up fully awake and a bit unsure about what was going on. He wasn't suppose to sleep in the middle of the day, anyway. So he wasn't mad at _that_.

"What are you two doing here?" he growled suspiciously. But then, he felt some itch from under his nose and reached at it. Immediately when he saw that pink wiggly disgusting thing in his hand he yelped. Shooting up from the sunbed, knees folded to his chin. And the wurm already dropped on to the ground.

"Ewww that's digusting! You little brats! Why did you do this to me?" Eyes big and frantic.

At this, Bulma startled awake. Hearing her husband yelp like _that_ could only be one thing. She smiked. So that's what those two were doing.

Goten and Trunks flew away with laughter.

Vegeta glared at her with both anger and annoyance. It causes her only to laugh harder.

He was on his own with this one.

"What now, Woman! You too? You think this is funny?" Vegeta grunted as he took one of his boots in a hurry so he could chase them. But with putting on the first boot he already knew why it felt so wet and wiggly under his feet. "Oh no..." His face got blue and purple, "They didn't!" a cold shiver through his spine he threw the boot off with gagging noises.

"Ah! That's it! I've had it with you two! **Yuck!** What the hell did you tell them, **KAKAROT**?! You were the only one who knew this! **Wurms! Why does it have to be wurms!** I am going to kill you, now! After I'll kill those brats!"

And there he went, barefooted. Flying to get the two kids in frustration. Bulma smilled. She knew he wouldn't kill them for real. A few years back, maybe. But now. He would never harm a kid with a Saiyan bloodline over a bunch of wurms.

But now to think of it. This was all her fault, actually. She had told Trunks about the one thing Vegeta was scared about that was actually pretty hilarious and insane.

First Chi Chi had told her about there husbands adventure within Buu's body. Goku was too fond of the memory, to not share it with his wife, of Vegeta nearly puking his guts out by meeting a giant wormfamily. Naturally she had to share it with Bulma because... well. It was too funny! And this had probably slipped out affront of Trunks when he was playing with a bug during breakfast.

Poor Vegeta, she shouldn't have told this to Trunks. _Oh well._

She started laughing again. And settled back in her sunbed.

It's not like they would be gone forever. Lunch time was already within half an hour.

...

End.

...

 **AN: just a funny little oneshot to calm my brain. Too much to do in real life. hehehe**

 **X**

 **Josie**


End file.
